undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 48
"Allen get back! There's to many of them!" a hispanic woman yells. A tall black man runs in and around several zombies, smashing their heads in with their hammer. He rushes towards a zombie and knock's it to the ground where he repeadtedly begins to stomp it's head in with his boot. "I have to try Theresa, we can't afford to waste all of our ammo. Where in the hell are we going to find more out here?" "I'm sure a lot of farm owners out here own guns" Theresa replies. On the roof the closest farm house, a tall skinny man with glasses points his rifle at small group of zombies and begins to take them down one by one. He aims his rifle over the row of trees seperating his farm from another and see's the large herd heading their way. "Oh my god..." he whispers to himself. He runs towards the edge of the roof and jumps off. The jump isn't far down. He immediately runs over to Allen and Theresa and waves his arms frantically. "Allen! Theresa!.." he shouts. "Herd!...Giant one...fuck" he yells as he gasps for breath. "Are you serious? Please tell me you're seeing things Derek.." Theresa says. The trio turn to see a large herd of zombies coming from around the corner of the trees. There must be at least a hundred zombies. "Mother fucker...this is third herd in a week. Where the hell are they coming from??" Allen yells to himself. "It's to big, maybe we could try to find another farm?" Derek asks with a nervous laugh. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ As soon as Lilly locked the backdoor, she felt more relaxed. She stretched her tense muscles and then relaxed into a chair. Jack came running into the room and sat down on a chair beside her. Karen came up from a basement with a bottle of liquor. "Look what I found! A little drink for the ladies" Karen said as she waved the bottle. Lilly grinned. "Hey, guess what? This farm house would be perfect, it has it's own generator in the basement. As long as we keep up on our supply of gas, we should be fine". "Sound's great..." Lilly said softly. "Mind doing the honors?" she asks. "Of course" Karen replies. She opens the bottle of liquour and pours two glasses. Jack stares at the two ladies sharing a drink. "What is it? Can I have some?" Jack asks hopefully. The two girls laugh. "Of course not Jack, this is an adult drink" Lilly tells him. Jack huffs and crosses his arms. "Whatever, I'm going to explore the house" he says before running off. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Jeff, Morgan, Frank and Harold rush through the trees. The first thing they see is a trio running off to their car as the zombie's continue to approach. "Alright, here goes nothing. Look's like these people need our help. Let's clear these zombies out" Adam says. The group aim their guns at the zombies and open fire. The zombies begin to fall down one by one as the bullets rip through their flesh. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Who the fuck are those people?" Allen asks as he stares in amazement at the zombies falling one by one. Derek leans against the car and rubs his hands through his hair. "Whoever they are, I sure am thankful as fuck for them clearing out the zombies". "Well, no point in not asking them. Come'on!" Theresa yells happily and runs over to the five men killing zombies. "Theresa wait!" Derek yells. "They could be dangerous! They could want to take our stuff afterward!" "Oh, stop being so damn paranoid all the time!" she yells back. "Oh...fuck. I'm not being paranoid, I'm being cautious. There's a big difference!" he yells back. Allen chuckles. "I think you're being a bit paranoid. These people saved us the trouble of having to move on again. I actually like it here". Allen begins to walk over to the group. Derek continues to lean against the car. He rubs his hand through his hair nervously. He decides to follow Allen. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam fires off his last shot into a zombies head. The other walk around and fire a shot into a zombies head for good measure. Adam turns to notice the trio coming towards them. Theresa runs up to Adam. She extends her hand and Adam shakes it. "Hi, I'm Theresa. Thank you so much" she says through breaths. She does the unexpected and hugs Adam. Adam awkwardly hugs back. "You're welcome" he chokes out She let's go of him once Allen and Derek come over. Theresa walks over to Allen and Derek while Jeff walks over to Adam. "Dude, why are the girls hugging you all of the time?" he complains. "I guess I was always the better looking one" Adam say and grins. Jeff glares at this statement and shoves Adam. "My ass". Allen comes over. "Hey, I'm Allen..." he says shaking Adam's hand. "Thank you for helping us". "No problem, I know how tough it is out here these days". Adam introduces Jeff, Morgan, Frank and Harold to the trio. Unknown to them, a limp zombie slowly crawls over to them and inches closer and closer. "My god, what happened to your hand?" Theresa asks Harold. Harold lifts his stump and sighs. "Back when we camped at Morgan's hotel, I saw opening to the gate for.. ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" Harold screams as the zombie chomps into his leg and he stumbles over and falls onto the ground. "Harold, holy shit!" they yell in unison. Adam shoots the zombie in the head. He then reaches into his bag and pulls out the hatchet. "I'm sorry..." he tells Harold. "Wait..what the fuck are you doing with that?" Allen asks. "Cutting it off, it worked before. Should work now" Adam tells him. "WHAT THE FUCK?" The trio yell. "Oh fuck, I don't want to lose my leg as well..." Adam swings down with the hatchet. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh come'on Lilly, let him have a sip. My dad did it one time when my brother begged for a taste of one of his beers and spit it up. After that, Jack won't be begging anymore" Karen says. She slightly giggles. "What are you talking about?" Jack asks. "I like almost everything. Except the biters. I think most things taste good...well most" Jack slips into a trance almost as if he is remembering something. Lilly laughs. "I don't even want to know". She pours a little bit into a glass and hands it over to Jack. "There you go kid, see how it tastes". Jack picks up the glass and is slightly hesistant. He takes a sip and his face turns one of disgust before he puts on a forced smiled. "I-it t-tastes good..." Jack says. Lilly and Karen both laugh. Lilly takes the glass away from Jack. "No more for you, I shouldn't have even let have any in the first place" "So I heard the gun shots stop, you think maybe they killed all the biters?" Jack asks. "I hope so, then we can start living here" she tells the young boy and ruffles his hair. All of the sudden, the door comes bursting open. Adam, Frank and Allen come running in holding Harold. Morgan, Jeff, Theresa and Derek follow in from behind. "Oh my god, what happened to Harold?! And who are these people?!" Lilly asks. She stares at Harold's new stump just below his knee. "We can explain in a minute, but Harold needs medical attention. Quickly. Is there a bed upstairs we can put him on?" Adam asks frantically. "Follow me upstairs" Lilly says. The group follow her to a bedroom upstairs where they lay him down on the bed. Karen comes running in with her bag of medical supplies. "Lilly, I could really use your help" "Right" Lilly replies. "Just let me die..." Harold mutters. "No, don't say that. You're going to be fine...I hope" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Harold' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #49.' Category:Issues